


Everything Goes

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Magic training, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Harry's training methods are unorthodox but surprisingly effective





	Everything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> The calm before the storm ...

The Avengers had not seen Harry and the twins in weeks since they moved out of the tower but Clint assured him the two powered teens were being trained. Steve did decide to go home with Clint one evening after a hard training session to see how they all were doing. He found the trio sat around the table in the kitchen staring at each other. “Evening captain,” Harry welcomed him, not looking away from where he was staring at Wanda. Wanda slowly laid three cards on the table face down and declared “three fives.” Harry squinted slightly and then turned to face Pietro.

Pietro paused for a second and then laid down four cards on top of Wanda’s, “four jacks”.

Harry smiled and smacked his hand down on the table, “cheat!”

“How’d you know?” Pietro hissed as Harry turned over the cards to reveal two jacks and two twos.

“You are getting better but I could feel the air displacement as you looked at my cards and then your breathing rate changed as you lied,” Harry smirked as Pietro collected all the cards in the middle of the table. Harry noticeably only had three cards remaining while the twins had far more.

“How’s training going?” Clint chuckled as he passed Steve a beer and kissed Harry on the cheek.

“They are getting there,” Harry chuckled, “two twos.” Both twins remained silent and Harry smiled. “You should join captain, see if their skills are good on an uninformed candidate,” Harry chuckled and Clint scoffed. Steve wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not.

“Don’t be mean, you can con the best of us love,” Clint rolled his eyes and squatted down next to Wanda and whispered in her ear. She smirked and stared right at Harry. “Four tens,” she was still smirking and Harry took the bait.

“Cheat,” he replied, and Wanda beamed. Harry flipped over the cards and four tens sat there; he was still unconvinced and flicked the card softly. To Steve it just looked like a playing card, but Harry saw something he didn’t. “Revelio,” Harry whispered with a smirk and the card flickered and turned into a four of spades. Wanda’s face fell.

“We’ll carry on tomorrow. You’re both doing so well and you do have to remember who you are playing against. Although I was joking earlier, playing against someone like Steve or Clint will show you how powerful you are,” Harry smiled, hugged Wanda and ruffled Pietro’s hair as Clint tossed then both a can of coke.

 

“Your training methods certainly are unorthodox,” Steve commented as he joined Harry on the balcony. The wizard was wrapped in an oversized hoodie and laid on a deckchair looking out over the city.

“Stealth is as much of a skill as brute force. If you can use your powers undetected then you have an automatic advantage. Magic users can detect magic and so any stealth attack must be hidden from view until it strikes. If they can trick me they have a good shot at tricking anyone,” Harry explained, his hands tucked inside the sleeves and slowly working the fabric.

“Should we be worried about attacks from your kind?” Steve asked and Harry chuckled.

“I dealt with the last maniac that wanted to destroy the non-magicals, and it seems like we have one every 60 years so not an imminent concern. The main concern comes from the stars,” he stated, staring upwards at the dark sky.

“I always get the feeling you know something we don’t Harry Barton,” Steve sighed and Harry laughed, loud and joyous.

“A man has to keep his cards close to his chest. We all have secrets and I promise I will tell when the time is right,” Harry looked up at the blonde soldier.

“Honestly, I hope that day never comes.”

“Me too captain, me too.”

 

“Seriously mind magic is cheating!” Steve was woken up the next morning by laughter and Clint’s angry shouts from the kitchen. Harry had been determined the night before that it was too late for Steve to head back to the tower and he should stay with them. Slowly Steve headed out into the kitchen and saw Harry cooking while Pietro, Wanda and Clint played a more aggressive game than the one the night before. Clint was losing, by a long way, and was not happy about this.

“There’s no rules in cheat, everything goes,” Harry shouted from the stove and Clint huffed. A pot of coffee was quickly thrust in front of Steve and he poured himself a cup gratefully. Now he watched the game more closely he could see the slight movements in air that signified Pietro’s superspeed and smiled slightly at Clint trying to identify a card that had been altered by Wanda’s magic. The Barton household was a light and happy place and the change in both twins was remarkable. Harry was training them to refine their skills but also letting them be children. Steve didn’t need to be worried, the wizard was doing an amazing job.


End file.
